


Mother Nature meets a Spider

by The_Number_One_Fangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Fluff, Marvel Universe, My First Fanfic, Short Reader, Stony - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Number_One_Fangirl/pseuds/The_Number_One_Fangirl
Summary: Antonia Evelyn Stark. Daughter of the great Anthony Edward Stark. Antonia is the gem of the Avengers. The little sister and lovable friend. Now that Civil War is over, she heads to school for the first time. Let's say she makes some interesting friends.





	1. Welcome to High School

Antonia Evelyn Stark was no stranger to oddities. After all she was one. Born of Anthony Edward Stark and her mother remaining unknown, she had a range of abilities. Antonia was the most powerful person to exist but she was only 16. She was able to control the elements, talk to animals, shape shift, telepathy, telekinesis, and mimic the abilities of others. He father protected her from people who might harm her but now that she was 16, it time for her to enter the real world. She was excited for she knew a lot but only what the Avengers deemed to tell her.   
So here she was, getting ready for her first day of school at Midtown High. She was nervous. Antonia never had been to a real school. Her father and Bruce had taught her everything. She was afraid that she might lose control of her powers. When emotions ran high, it was harder for her to stay in control. Her father had given her a silver bracelet that would alert her if she was getting close to losing control. 

Antonia shook her head, riding herself of these thoughts. It was more important that she was to get read for school. She wore a simple lavender off the shoulder top and a pair of jean shorts, paired with black Vans. Her father had allowed her to get a diamond stud in her nose. She paired it with her sling ring that Stephan gave her. She created an illusion to look like a regular ring so that no one would notice. Antonia also wore a simple necklace, with a silver chain and a iron man charm. It helped with silencing everyone’s thoughts around her. She didn’t like hearing the world’s thoughts 24/7. She wanted to be prepared. As Tony Stark’s kid, she had to get out of sticky situations. And now she was ready for her first day.

Antonia walked out to the common room and headed straight for the kitchen, looking for something to eat. She hadn’t eaten for three days. Ironically enough, she had been busy with creating a new way to store food over longer periods. Clint was eating a pop tart, which Antonia knew that Thor would not appreciate. She walked over to her box of cereal to find it was empty. Only person would do that. She turned around and looked straight at Clint. Clint had a habit of finishing food, more often a person’s favorite, and then “forget” to tell FRIDAY to restock it. 

“Clint,” she asked sugary sweet. “Did you eat my cereal?” Clint looked at her nervous. He knew that Antonia only ate some days and he just ate her favorite food.

”No?” Oh, he wanted to play this game.Time to confront him.

“Clint, you could have eaten anything else but you ate my cereal.” Antonia glared at him, using Natasha’s death stare. Clint started shifting from one foot to the next, knowing the look Antonia was giving him. He knew he was in trouble. He regretted eating the cereal now. So his only plan was to try and escape. But he didn't get far. Antonia used her powers to close the door and she stated to approach Clint. 

That is how Antonia ended up running late for her first day. She was putting the finishing touches on her punishment for Clint when her dad walked in. Clint was suspended from the ceiling covered in roses and poppies. Tony just smiled and gave her a nod of approval. 

“What did Bird Brain do to make you angry hazelnut?” Tony loved to see that Antonia took after him. Pranks and all. 

“He ate the rest of my cereal and now I am late.” Antonia was smiling as if she hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Well, I am taking you to school so let’s rock and roll!” Antonia was so happy her dad was taking her to school. Even though her and her father were close, Tony was not always able to be around for important moments. Like when she performed at Carnegie Hall when she was 5. He had to be at a technology conference. But he had Happy tape the whole thing.

“What about me?” Clint didn’t want to be stuck on the ceiling. He knew the only way down without Antonia was to fall flat on the floor.

“You should have known better than to eat her cereal Bird Brain.” Antonia stuck her tongue out at Clint and left for the garage. As they drove to school, there was comfortable silence. Her dad was not a talked but he held her hand the whole way there. When they arrived, everyone stopped and stared at the fancy new car pulling up to the school. It was her dad’s favorite Mustang. Antonia went to open the door. Tony stopped her, giving her a kiss on the head.

“Good luck hazelnut.”

“Thanks Dad.” She opened the door and walked up the stairs to the school. Everyone knew who she was. 

Oh my god! Is that Antonia Stark? What is she doing her? Why is going to school here? Look at the smoking hot chick dude! Bet you I will be doing her soon. At that last one she turned around and   
saw a guy checking her out. She glared at him,not appreciating the objectification and sleazy thoughts. This guy was tall but she knew it was all talk and no action. Antonia needed to put him in his place. 

“I would shut your mouth if I were you.” Antonia saw him step back, surprised someone would talk to him like that. Everyone around him and her stopped, watching the new girl challenge the school bully.

“Why beautiful? Afraid of falling for the Flash?” He gave her what he thought was a dazzling smile. Antonia was not impressed. She was a Stark and had grown up around good looking guys. He wasn't one of them. She had princes and the heirs to multi billion dollar companies falling at her feet. Families trying to arrange a marriage. 

“That is the most stupid name I have ever heard. And no. I have better things to do than being pestered by someone like you.” She glared at him again. There was a crowd gathering. The kid looked nervous. Never had anybody stood up to him. He hated to do it, but she was making him mad, and this is what would happen if someone got to mouthy. 

“Well darling, how about a fight if you are so tough? Meet me in the gym during lunch.” With that he walked away and the crowd dispersed. Antonia rubbed her head. Already she was having a fight. Suddenly a girl with brown, frizzy hair grabbed her arm. Antonia, surprised, grabbed her arm with one swift motion pinned it behind her back. The girl remained unphased, impressing Antonia. 

“I’m not here to fight you. Name’s MJ. Flash is kind of a dick so ignore him.” She looked at her arm. “You mind?” Antonia immediately let go. She didn’t mean to grab the girl.

“Sorry, living in Stark Tower with the Avengers has taught me never to let my guard down.” MJ looked at the girl. She was short, like shorter than Peter short. But she seemed nice. After all, she stood up to Eugene. Her eyes were so brown they looked black, but something was entrancing about them.

“No problem. Can I see what classes you have?” Antonia gave her schedule to MJ. She liked MJ because she seemed smart and looked like she was someone who wouldn’t be friends with Antonia for her money and fame. 

“You have all classes with me but Spanish. My friends, Peter and Ned, are in that class as well. I can walk you to the Physics class.” Antonia and MJ talked about each other as the reached the class. They discussed books, movies, and their favorite bands. When they reached the class, there were two boys waiting. 

“Hey MJ!” The one boy was kind of chubby but had a friendly aura. Antonia knew they would be good friends. He was very smart as well, but more friendly than MJ appeared. The other one was skinny but tall. He had the warmest brown eyes ever. Antonia blushed when he looked at her. 

“Hey guys. This is Antonia Stark. Antonia, this is Peter,” jestering to the cute one, “and this is Ned”

“Hi. Please, call me Tony.” 

“Like Tony Stark?” Ned asked. Antonia laughed. This was a common question.

‘My full name is Antonia Evelyn Stark. The female version of Anthony Edward Stark. My father is kind of vain.” Antonia looked at Peter. She then realized why he looks so familiar. She pointed to him. 

“You are my dad’s intern right. Peter Parker, right?” Peter blushed. This girl knew who he was. He thought she was super cute. He had seen her from a distance but Tony had told him that no one was ever to date her. Never anything more than that. 

“Yeah. That’s me.”

“My dad talks about you a lot. Don’t tell him I told you but he thinks of you as a son to a degree. I was the only one and I share a lot of interests with him but he enjoys having a guy around.” Peter blushed even more. Tony thought of him as a son. The bell rang and everyone filled the room. 

“Hello class,” the teacher started. ‘We have a new student with us. Please introduce yourself.” Antonia stood up. She was use to everyone watching her. Judging her. The one benefit of being a Stark, everyone already knows that she was at the top. Her dad could literally buy the school. Still didn’t mean she wasn’t shy.

“Hi, I am Antonia Stark but call me Tony. I am 15 and I love science and math. I play sports and instruments.” Most people knew who she was. The kid genius. The beauty queen. Royal families were close friends of her and she was one of the most well known people, along with her father. The class was intimidated by her, for she radiated power. 

“What instruments and sports do you play?” Ned was curious and hadn't asked her. 

“I play violin, viola, cello, oboe, trumpet, harp, piano, guitar, and clarinet. I went to the junior Olympics for equestrian riding, swimming, and gymnastics.” Everyone was in awe of her, just because she said these things. Her entire generation knew who she was and what she did. Hearing her say it made it more real.

“Well it is lovely to have you. Today you have your exam on projectile motion. Books away and pencils out.” Antonia sat down. When the teacher came by she had the choice of doing the test now or waiting. Antonia took the test. With in 10 minutes and 30 problems, she was done. She brought her test up to the teacher. 

“Done already?”

“Yes ma'am. I covered this when I was 5.” The teacher raised her eyebrows and graded the test. Teachers were already alerted that Antonia was brighter than most kids. The teacher was still surprised to see that she had a perfect 100. 

“Well done Tony. Would you like to do the other exams?” Antonia nodded. By the end of class she had finished all the other tests for the school year and had perfect scores. Right before the bell rang, the teacher took the tests. She was impressed by this girl. It would be hard to keep her busy. As usual, she announced who was the top three in the class. 

“Ms.Stark is in first, tied with Mr. Parker. In second is Ms. Jones and third is Mr. Leeds. Well done.” Antonia blushed. She tied with Peter, and from what her father said, Peter was very smart. When the bell rang, she jogged to join MJ. MJ immediately started asking her questions. 

“Nice job. How did you finish so quick?”

“It wasn't that hard. My dad and I have been working on the Quantum Physics theory since I was 10. The unit Tonians was named after me for some of research with time and space.” Antonia wasn’t aware that she was as smart as she was. She thought she was average but being with her dad and Bruce, she hadn’t realized it. If anything, she felt slow compared to her father and Bruce. It wasn't until a couple years ago that she was getting faster than them.

“Wow! That is so cool.” Peter and Ned had come out and were ready for the next class. Antonia smiled at the group and they started on their way to the next class. As the lunch period came closer, the more fun Antonia was having. She was so far ahead the teacher’s had no clue what to do. She just sat there, doing some more advanced stuff she had been working on at home. The kids generally left her alone, as not to mess with the most powerful person at school. Many wanted to ask her about the Avengers, to get the inside scoop. 

When lunch arrived, MJ, Peter, Ned, and her walked to the gym. Flash was already there along with half of the school. Antonia dropped her book bag on the ground and walked to the center of the circle. Flash smiled at her. He wanted to see if she would chicken out. 

“Ready to fight?” Antonia stood straight up. Everyone was worried that “Flash” would pummel her. Antonia was short and small. But Antonia was the only one who knew how this was going to go. 

“I was born ready to kick your ass.” With that, Flash lunged at her. She step sided him easily. He was a good fighter but not like Antonia. She had two trained assassins as an aunt and uncle. She toyed with him until he landed a shot in her stomach. Then she was ready to end it. When he went to punch her in the chest, she grabbed his arm and with a little help from the wind, she flipped herself onto his shoulders. She then wrapped her legs around his neck, using the momentum of the flip to flip him on his back. She stood up and put her foot on his chest. The gym was quiet.

“I may seem small but I can kick ass any day. By the way, I have two trained assassins as family. I'd Be careful on who you pick on.” She grabbed her bag and walked out of the gym with MJ, Peter, and Ned trailing behind her. As soon as the left the gym, the three of them started freaking out. 

‘Oh my god! That's was so awesome! You totally killed it.” Ned thought she was the coolest person in the world.

“I’m impressed, didn’t think you would actually fight him.” MJ was impressed by her fighting skills.

“That was impressive. How did you learn that move?” Peter was curious. It took him a lot to convince Tony to let him patrol. His own daughter? She must have done a lot of begging. 

“Natasha taught me. I have know how to do that since I was five. I wasn’t able to take somebody down because I was so small so I would just jab my elbow into their head until they yielded. Being raised by the Avengers has its advantages.” Antonia smiled. Her hair was falling down her shoulders, her eyes sparkled with mischief. 

“It’s a little late to go all the way back to the lunch room. How about we sit outside?” MJ suggested

“Sure!” Antonia started to run down the hall. Peter, Ned, and MJ took after Antonia, trying to keep up. Peter was able to stay close because he was Spider man but MJ and Ned, not so much. They all were laughing as they ran through the halls. Antonia was standing outside when Peter finally caught up to her. She smiled at him. 

“I know your secret.” Peter looked at her confused and slightly concerned. 

“What secret?”

“You’re Spider man. Don’t try and deny it. I could feel it. That’s why you are always in the lab with my dad.” Peter looked at her shocked. MJ and Ned came bursting out of the school before he could say anymore.

“You guys run fast.” MJ and Ned were out of breath. 

“Sorry. Sometimes I forget about how fast I can run.” Antonia trusted these teens. She knew Peter and Ned could keep a secret, as they both kept quiet about Spider-Man. And MJ seemed to be trustworthy. She knew that her father would not be happy with it but she was just like her father, headstrong. She thought the best way was to show them was to do it subtly. 

“So, you guys got any questions for me? Fair game for all.” Ned’s eyes lit up.

“What is it like living with the Avengers? Do they, like, look out for you and stuff?” Perfect!

“Actually, it's more or less the other way around. You wouldn’t believe the amount of times Clint and Bucky have tried to use Steve’s shield to slide down the stairs. I barely caught Bucky before he went out the window. Steve was so mad his face was red as a tomato. Bucky tried to blame it on me but I made a rain cloud follow him all day.” MJ raised her hand.

“Wait. What?” They looked at Antonia very surprised and curious.

“Oh yeah. I have powers. Mother Nature is actually my alter ego. I can control anything related to Earth. That includes humans. I can hear people thoughts but for the most part I leave that to Wanda. I can shape shift which is a lot of fun too. 

Antonia let them process everything. Being raised by the Avengers had been all she knew. Her family was her life. Even after the Civil War, she was able to bring everyone back together. Each person played a part in her life as a family member.

Her dad would be her parent and challenge her mind. Ever since she could remember, her father was her biggest supporter. She was the light of his life and he was hers. Her father knew everything that made her tick. He would never let her back down from a challenge. They would get in so much trouble, pulling pranks on people. Quite a bit of the time they would be hiding from someone (specifically Pepper).

Bruce was a super cool uncle, being more careful with her in the lab but allowing her to help. Bruce would watch everything she is doing. She was the only one who could calm him down from going Code Green. She discovered that after she knocked over a jar of acid. Bruce freaked out making sure that she was okay. When the Hulk came out she went right up to him and took his hand. Bruce immediately changed back. Even Hulk loved her. He would always call her Nice Tiny and her father Annoying Tiny.

Clint was the crazy uncle. He taught her how to use bow so that she was prepared for anything. She would spend hours with him in his nest. They would shoot people with plungers for fun. She was good at hearing things without being seen because of him. She also helped Clint with his hearing aids. 

Natasha taught her hand to hand combat and that anything could be a weapon. She was the cool aunt. They would spend hours sparing, never getting tired. They would have so much fun together. Girl’s night out included stopping some robbers. Tony would let them hang out together as Natasha could help Antonia with female things.

Thor was her soft uncle, teaching her how to summon lightning. He would take her to Asgard to see the people. Antonia did not care for Odin, as he was abusive to Loki. She always look forward to seeing Asgard and studying how they live. Odin liked the girl, even though she was not a big fan of his. He let Loki serve his sentence on Earth because he knew the girl like Loki. After that, Antonia was more friendly. 

Loki taught her magic and would bring her books to read. He taught her all kinds of things. Antonia once, in the middle of a meeting, was trying to do a spell and it went wrong. She accidentally changed Loki’s clothes to a green, puffy dress. Loki was so mad, Antonia went into hiding for a week. Loki and her were like siblings. She was the only one who ever got him to open up to her. They would have sleepovers, although he always threatens her not to tell anyone, if she did not want her father to know that she occasionally smokes. She found it as a nice outlet, but only smokes when a mission goes to long. (I do not endorse smoking but could not think of anything else that Loki would have on Antonia.)

Steve was like a mother. He always was worried about her. He was always awake to check on her when she was away on missions. Steve adored her, making sure she ate. Antonia was convinced Steve was in love with her dad, and she knew that her dad was in love with Steve. She wanted them to get together but no matter how hard she tried, nothing happened. She once pretended to have a nightmare. Steve and Tony ran into the room. She asked both of them to stay and they did. But when she woke up, Steve was already gone. She tried because just like on Tumblr, she fully supported Stony. (I personally do not have a preference on the ship but this was the one that fit the story.)

Stephan was like a protective uncle who was always watching her. He was teaching her the mystic arts. Stephan was so much fun even though he wasn’t always happy. They would travel to different places, learning different languages. His Cloak of Levitation was very fond of Antonia. One time, when Antonia was trying to stop some burglars, the cloak came out of nowhere blocking a bullet. Stephan had come running behind, surprised at what the cloak did. 

Sam and Scott were the fun uncles, taking her out for fun. She would freak them out by running away from them, jumping off a building, and stopping herself before she hit the ground. They would tease each other. Because Antonia had grown up fast, they would do things that allow her to be a child again. 

Wanda helped her with the mind reading. They would communicate telepathically when someone was annoying. She was very protective of her. If someone said something even remotely rude, Wanda would take matter into her own hands.

Vision was like a brother, she would help him with random things. He would let her study him and perfect his workings of the body while he would help her with control. She was technically a sibling as her dad had used some of his DNA to help create him. 

T’challa and Suri were like cousins. Shuri and her would spend days in the lab coming up with random inventions. They set the lab on fire multiple times and Tony would get mad at them. T’challa would teach her about how to rule a kingdom and government. He wanted her to be full informed. Antonia was the American ambassador to Wakanda as she knew way more about it.

Rhodey would do quality bonding time with Antonia. They would do simple things since Antonia's life was anything but simple. He would take her out for ice cream or bowling. Sometime they would talk for hours on end. 

Pepper was like an older sister to her, keeping her line. If she stopped eating or sleeping to work on something, Pepper would kick her out of the lab. After all, she was Tony Stark’s kid. 

The newest addition was James Buchanan Barnes. The man was so quiet that it could be mistaken for anger. After what happened with the Civil War, her dad was not happy with Bucky staying with them. Antonia was the one who got her dad to say yes. Bucky only spoke to Steve and Antonia. This was because Antonia would speak Russian to him, to make him feel a sense of calmness. Bucky taught her how to fight differently. As good as she was, Bucky would teach how to fight dirty. Antonia fought strictly with her body, but to play with the mind is something different. 

She was afraid that she scared her new friends away. Maybe she did not make the right choice. So when class let out, she bolted out of the classroom. She could always just wipe their mind...


	2. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonia and school. Antonia and friends. Never did she think she would have either.

Antonia ran as soon as the bell rang. Once out of the classroom, she used her super speed, she made it out before there was a swarm of students in the hall. Reaching the front of the school, she stood out there, catching her breath, before her next class started.

_ This is going to be okay. They don’t think that you are weird. If they do, you can wipe their mind _ . 

Antonia grabbed her not-in-stores Stark Phone, stuck her headphones in, blared Alice Cooper, and walked back inside to her next class with her head down. She could have sworn that she saw Peter try to get her attention but she ignored him. Walking and trying to look smaller than she was, she made it to class right before the bell rang. Sitting in a solo seat, she took her headphone out while the teacher taught. Not that she needed to pay attention. Everything that was being taught was obvious. This was her process until the final bell rang,

“Remember class,” her teacher called. “A three-page essay on how General Lee leads the Confederate army!” With that Antonia walked with the river of students out to the front of the school. She saw groups of friends greeting each other, leaving school together. Wistfully, she looked around, not seeing Happy nor a flash car of her father’s. Deciding to blow off steam, she decided she would go home alone. 

Pulling out a small box, she pressed a button on the side. The box unfolded, turning into a pair of sleek glasses, similar to her father’s. She tapped the arm twice, activating her oldest friend.

“Adrea? Tell Happy that I am heading home. No need to pick me up.” Her dad had told her when she was 4 that the only way she was going to get an AI was if she made one herself. 

So within three days, Antonia had created Andrea, the female version of JARVIS. Tony was both surprised and insulted that she was able to create an AI at age 4. It had taken him a couple years to complete JARVIS but his kid did it in three days. When JARVIS turned to Vis, Antonia couldn't have been happier. 

“He said okay.” With that Antonia started to run for the nearest alleyway. In her backpack, in another small, nondescript bag, was her gear. Running out of the parking lot she was prepared to get herself home, her way. 

Suddenly, she heard someone calling her. Turning around and saw Peter, MJ, and Ned running after her. She stopped, wondering what they wanted. Peter was the first to reach her. 

“Tony, where are you going? We wanted to see if you wanted to go out for ice cream. It is your first day and all” Confusion crossed Antonia's face.  _ Why would they care? _ Peter seemed to understand her confusion.

“We also wanted to ask some questions about, you know.” Gesturing to her. Oh. So they weren’t exactly after her, they were just curious. 

“Sorry, I just know my dad was expecting me to be home. If you don’t mind, I am going to call him to let him know.”

“No problem. We don’t want the Avengers hunting us down.” MJ smiled at the girl. 

“Thanks. Hey Andrea. Connect me to dad.”

The group was confused for a second not knowing who she was addressing. Antonia noticed their confusion. Pointing to her glasses, she explained.

“In my glasses, I have my own personal AI. I call her Andrea.”

Ned immediately started fanboying, while MJ looked impressed. Peter just stared. 

“Did Tony Stark make it for you?” Ned was just barely able to spit out his question.

“Nope. I created Andrea myself when I was 4. Her voice was designed to sound like what I wish my mother sounded like. She has a soft, British accent, which between her and JARVIS, is why sometimes I say my words weird.” Peter and MJ, being more sensitive, noticed the sadness behind her voice. Ned, bless his soul, didn’t.

“That is so cool!! Do you think you could show me the algorithm? I haven’t been able to figure it out yet.” Antonia smiled at Ned, appreciating that he didn’t see her as sad or pitiful. Her dad finally picked his phone up. An image of him popped up, in the lab.

“Hey, Dad! I am going to go for ice cream with some people I met, is that okay?

“Who are these people? How did you meet them? Where are you going?” Tony fired all these questions at her, immediately going into protective dad mode.

“I met them at school. It’s Michell Jones, Ned Leeds, and ironically, Peter. They have classes with me. And we are going to an ice cream shop nearby. Calm down, I already ran checks on them.

“Fine. You can go but I expect you to be home by 6. And tell Peter I need him in the lab today.”

“Why? Some spiders get loose?” Looking at Peter as she said this, he blushed as bright as an apple. 

“Very funny. Dum-E! NO!” Antonia tapped her glasses, ending the call, looking at the group. “My dad said he’s going to need you at the lab today.” Peter nodded his head. 

With that, they started on their way to the nearest ice cream shop. Ned asked Antonia all kinds of questions from birthdays to what the Avengers do on the weekend. Antonia couldn’t have been happier to answer his questions.

These people like her, not her powers. She never had felt so special. Peter was a different story though. She hadn’t read his mind. She knew he was Spider-Man because she hacked her Dad’s feed. She felt that it would be an invasion of him to read his mind. They finished their ice cream but Antonia didn’t want to leave. So she did something stupid.

“You guys want to come over? My dad won’t mind.” MJ and Ned leaped at the offer. They were going to meet the earth’s mightiest heroes.

“Come on then.” Antonia drug them to an empty alleyway. They stared at her, questioning why they were in a disease-ridden alleyway.

“I thought that I would teleport us to the tower. Just for fun.” Her eyes started to change colors again, turning from her usual pitch black to purple to blue. They constantly changed as she started taking her glamor down. Her hair went from black to having purple streaks throughout Her hair started growing longer until it was past her hips. The group stared at her as her clothes started changing. Her shirt started to turn to a purple leather corset. Her pants turned to a stretchy black material, similar to Natasha’s outfit. To top it off, a coat started forming, a dark purple, reaching past her knees. Her sneakers turned into a tall pair of black boots. When her transition stopped, she looked like a goddess. The three friends stared at her, with their jaws literally dropped.

“It easier to perform magic in my suit. The tech enhances my powers.” With that, she waved her hand, a portal opening to the common room of the tower. The portal was surrounded by purple swirling magic. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Go!” She used her magic to push the group through the portal. Still unable to say anything, they just looked out the window, realizing that they were on the 83rd floor of the Avengers building, miles from where they are. 

“THAT WAS SO COOL!!!” Ned was ever the one to break the ice. MJ finally was able to speak.

“Girl, you could have beat Flash’s ass more than you did.” Antonia looked at MJ, both girls burst out laughing. Peter just stared at them, like they were crazy. 

No one noticed that Loki was in the room. He cleared his throat, causing the girls to whip their heads over to him. 

“Lokitty!” Running to him, she threw her arms around him, giving him a hug. Loki lasted 2 seconds, before giving into her hug. Glaring at the group, daring them to say anything. Pulling back she looked at him.

“When did you get back? Where is Thor?”

“He and the bird are on a mission. I don’t think your father would like you showing people your powers.” Loki then noticed Peter. His eyes widened slowly, able to tell he was enhanced, but he knew that Ned and MJ didn’t know about it. Antonia just looked at him and rolled her eyes. 

While the group was still fangirling over the location and meeting Loki himself, Antonia threw a spell at Loki. Time to play games.

He deflected, accidentally sending the spell at MJ. With a squeak, to this day she denies, MJ jumped out of the way. Antonia lunged at Loki with a knife in hand, but he was prepared. Loki threw her across the room, hitting a table. The group stood in horror as Loki made no move to help her. 

But Antonia had other plans, she sent the couch sliding across the floor at Loki. Loki went flying into the glass. This continued until the common room looked unrecognizable. Loki was panting while Antonia looked at him, trying not to laugh. She had created the illusion of a spear and “stabbed” Loki. Loki grunted in pain because she was able to cast the illusion of pain with the spear. She smiled at him before pulling it out.  With a wave of her arm, things started to repair itself. Antonia had forgotten about her friends. She gave them a wide smile, her eyes glowing with power and magic.

“Sorry guys. Loki and I fight when the other is least expecting it. Helps with training.” Antonia was smiling, feeling a rush of adrenaline. Loki looked at her miffed. She had to leap out of the way as a chair came flying towards her. Sticking her tongue out, Loki just stomped over to a corner, pouting.

“That was so EVEN BETTER!” Ned literally squealed. Peter ran over to Antonia.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you at all?” Antonia blushed at the proximity of him to her. 

“I’m fine. I heal fast.”

“Ms.Stark, I would suggest taking Mr. Laufeyson away from the room as Mr. Stark will be arriving shortly.” FRIDAY was programmed to tell Anotina when her father was coming. Not that anyone else knew except Loki. She knew that her father would not exactly be pleased in her engagement with Loki.

With that Loki vanished from the room. Antonia looked at her friends.

“Can you not mention that you know about my powers? My father is overprotective on who knows.” The three teens nodded their head faster than she could run. In five seconds, her father strolled out of the elevator and into the common room. With a wave of her hand, Antonia was no longer in her suit, but back in her regular clothes. On his phone, Tony continues on his way to the kitchen,  not realizing who was there.

“Hey Cap, can you knock off all the noise? I don’t need to replace the sofa again.” 

“Wrong person dad.” Her father’s head shot straight up. His face broke out into a huge smile, happy to see his most prized possession. His daughter. 

“Hey, hazelnut! Sup Peter? These you nerd friends you talk about?” Antonia could have slapped her father. All that drinking damaged his ability to keep his mouth shut. 

“Dad! You can’t just say that to people’s faces!” Antonia’s face was sprinkled with a light blush. Peter couldn’t help but notice how cute she looked. Tony smirked at his daughter, glad he did not lose the ability to embarrass her. 

“Awww. Did I embarrass the little princess?” With that, Antonia charged at her father, ready to rip his head off. MJ and Ned were trying to stifle their laughs. It just happened to be that Steve walked into the common room, dripping from sweat. Seeing what was about to happen, he grabbed Antonia by the arm. 

“Woah! What did Tony do this time?” Tony tried to dramatically protest he did anything wrong but Steve gave him the “Captain America does not buy you bull crap” look. 

“He doesn’t know when to shut up!” Antonia still struggled in Steve’s arms. 

“Calm down. You brought guests. Act maturely.” She stopped, looked at Steve with contempt, knowing that the was right. 

“Fine.” Steve released his grip on her. She looked at her father, staring him down. 

“Be careful dad.” With that she grabbed Peter’s hand, who grabbed MJ, who grabbed Ned, bringing them into the elevator. Her father watched as Peter turned pink when Antonia grabbed his hand. Oh boy. This boy is going to get the Birds and the Bees talk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony confronts Peter and Antonia confronts Steve...

Peter was waiting for Mr. Stark to come in the lab. He had separated from the group knowing that Tony did not like it when he was late. Tony came storming in with Steve running behind him. 

“Tony, nothing’s happened. Don’t you dare interfere.” Steve was using his Captain voice but Tony made no attempt to listen. He was heading straight for Peter. He pointed straight at the boy, causing Peter to give him a fearful look.

“Listen up Parker. You keep your hands off my daughter. She is way too good for you, let alone anyone else. I swear to God if you even lay a hand on her I will personally attack you with the Iron Man Suit.” Peter just gaped at Tony.  _ What the hell is he talking about? _

“M-Mr. Stark. I have no clue what you are talking about but I would never hurt Antonia. I just met her today and I just wanted to be friends with her.” Steve was rubbing his temple, knowing that Tony would feel bad about this later. Tony sighed, all fight leaving him. He put his hands on the kid’s shoulders. 

“Sorry, Pete. I just get really defensive when it comes to my hazelnut. She is my life and if anything happens to her. But still, if anything happens when she is with you, I will flay you alive.” Tony smiled at Peter, showing he was trying to apologize. Steve just gaped at the fact Tony apologized. 

“No problem. What did you need my help with?” As Tony and Peter delved into the world of science stuff, Steve watched in a chair a distance away. He smiled at the interaction between the two. His heart swelled, watching Tony’s face light up as Peter was giving suggestions for the latest idea. 

Steve had been in love with Tony since he had first met the man. Tony had been the only one not to fall at his feet when he came out of the ice. In fact, he had been a little  _ icy _ (pun intended). It was impossible to pin Stark down. He was always moving from one person to the next. His longest relationship was with Pepper, but they ended it, just being friends. 

With his heart hurting, he left the lab, not noticing that Tony watched as he left, not paying attention to the spiderling talking. Steve was walking down the hall when something ran right into him. 

“Ow!” He looked down to see Antonia rubbing her head, having collided with Steve’s rock hard abs. “Oh hey, Stevie! Whatcha doin?”

“Just heading out to see if Bucky wants to spar.” Antonia knew he was lying. 

“Stevie, if you want to ask my dad out, just do it.” Steve sputtered at the teen, unable to understand how she knew. He kept Tony out of his thoughts when she was around. The fact she was undisturbed by it was weird as well. He was beet red when he recovered.

“W-w-what do you mean?” Antonia rolled her eyes, looking like a split image of Tony.

“I see the way you look at my dad. It’s completely cool. You are perfect for him. Dad won’t admit it but he knows it. Now you can either ask him out or better yet make him jealous.”

“Why would I do that?” 

“Dad does not notice what is standing under his nose unless it is no longer there. If you are taken, he might finally pull his head out of the sand and ask you out.” Antonia said this with such bluntness that Steve wondered how long she knew. 

“Maybe. Who do you propose using as the decoy?” Antonia’s heart soared. Steve was definitely on board.

“Easy. You go out with…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write who you want Steve to fake date. The most wins!!!!
> 
> Love you guys!!!
> 
> ~The Number One Fan Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Please give feedback. I have multiple stories featuring similar characters so positive reviews will accepted. Love ya!


End file.
